


Sweet, sweet Crowley

by orphan_account



Series: Them domestic life celestials [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Elijah the raven is my favorite thing right now, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), they have pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah the raven is obviously more than what Crowley views him as. Aziraphale has his eyes open though and thinks his love is a bit silly.





	Sweet, sweet Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a longer one like a story but i didn't like it. So it got narrowed down to just small pieces of domestic life.
> 
> This might become a series of one shots, or not, who knows? I don't.

Aziraphale watched as Elijah walks across the kitchen counter and stops at the edge to ponder for a while. It studies the wild blueberries on the dining table he and Aziraphale had collected yesterday. He had eaten more than collected though but maybe one more wouldn't hurt. He also completely ignored the warning look Aziraphale gave him. He flew right past Crowley's head who was morning grumpy and only wanted to finish reading today's paper. The demon waved a hand to stop a feather from falling into his coffee cup with an unhappy sound.

"Oi, feather ass, what have we said about flying in the kitchen? Hmm?" Said Crowley, with a sterner look than the angel's but with the same affect. Which was nonexistent. The raven just looked back daringly and hogged down his berries. "He's not hurting anybody, love. It's necessary he gets to fly." Aziraphale reminded and returned to his tea. Perfect Earl grey. Sweet, sweet Crowley had made it for him even when in a mood like this. 

He got so lost in the warmth and homey scent rising from his beverage he only vaguely registered Crowley shooing the bird and it flying out the open window. Warmth off the cup traveled through his palms, along his arms and hugged him lovingly like a soft blanket, or Crowley. He took a deep breath and released it before taking another sip. Autumn is coming steadily and it's getting noticeably more chilly. Not that the angel minds. He loves wrapping up in more layers and cuddling under the thickest blanket they have. His partner complains about how the cold makes him way slower and more weary but he makes sure to take care of him too. 

"Earth to angel, hello?" Crowley's voice was almost a whine towards the end, indicating he had been trying to get the other's attention for a while now. 

"Ah, sorry. Your tea is just so magnificent. What is it?" Aziraphale asks and shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts. Crowley looks like he might want to do the same but doesn't. "It's just tea, anyway, listen. Should we get him one of those leg bands?" 

"Who, Elijah? I don't think -- well we should ask him first."

"It's just a bird. Which lives with us and we provide food for. The neighbor's cockatoo has one." 

"Oh you know he's more than that. You've had full on conversations with him! Would you like me to get you a snake enclosure with your own heating lamp then as well?" Aziraphale huffs like he does whenever Crowley is being a tad ridiculous. 

"First off, that actually sounds kind of nice and second-" He cuts short. "What is that? That look in your eye -- what are you planning at?" He gestures to Aziraphale's general direction, at the angel's half smile, the twinkle in his eye. 

"Dear," He starts and Crowley knows immediatly he's in for a teasing. He groans dramatically and gets up. "Are you possibly in denial about having another intelligent animal on our hands or just jealous?" His smug smile can be heard in his voice. "I hate you, angel, i really do. I'll be in the garden."

Aziraphale snickers as he disappears through the back door. "Just ask him!"

***

Later when it's dark outside and wind blows through to rattle the windows Aziraphale sits by a light and reads. The book is new, by his standards. Though a little worn and creaky. He thinks it suits perfectly for tonight. He gets a little lost again in the feeling and all noise and movement around him becomes vague. Until a hand is on his shoulder, just momentarily, and then carding through his hair.

"You get immersed so easily." Crowley's voice is tired. He works so hard in the garden and with the animals that his immersion isn't that much different.

"Hmm, i suppose i do. What time is it?"

"Ten to ten. I'm going to hit the hay, you coming?"

Aziraphale's nods and takes the offered hand. "Well, did you sort it out with Elijah?" Crowley made a noise that might have been a laugh. "Yes, the all wise would like a red one."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never learn to write longer stuff.
> 
> The idea of them having a raven came out of the blue i didn't even think about it but aparently ravens are mentioned in the bible as well.


End file.
